A Beautiful Easter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: While the Titans celebrate Easter, Jocu drops in on Raven to show her the true spirit of the holiday.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! I added a personal touch to the ending of the story! Enjoy and no flames please!**

* * *

Jocu was seeing all of the children on Earth making Easter eggs and reading the Easter story. He was so thrilled to see them all happy and enjoying themselves.

"Easter is the absolute best time of the year. It is about the best hero we could all imagine," a child smiled, now dancing with her siblings.

But before Jocu could say anything more, he saw one girl that was not celebrating. She was in her room and looked absolutely miserable.

"Wonder what is going on there?" Jocu said, now snapping and appearing in front of her. The girl jumped in surprise and looked at him! It was Raven from the Teen Titans!

"W-Who are you?!" she said, now standing from her meditating position and her hands began glowing in defense.

"My name is Jocu. I am a Lauhinian," Jocu grinned, now waving his tails playfully.

"A-A Lauhinian?" Raven asked lowly, now staring harder.

"Of course. We are a race that is meant to protect and cheer up mankind. And I noticed that you are particularly not cheerful around this holiday time," Jocu smiled, now coming forward.

"I'm just…not a cheerful person," Raven said, now turning away and putting her defenses down. She could sense that this strange creature didn't mean any harm, even if he did appear out of nowhere.

"Now come on. What is a beautiful one like you staying inside on a day like this?" Jocu purred, now coming forward.

"B-Beautiful? You must have me mixed up with Starfire," Raven said.

"No…I mean you. I think your nice raven hair is beautiful as well as that red gem on your forehead," Jocu smiled.

Raven blushed and looked away. She wasn't accustomed to any kind of love and affection.

"T-Thanks," Raven said quietly, but she gasped as she felt him suddenly hug her.

"Welcome pretty one!"

Raven quickly broke free of his hug and spun around looking shocked. "Please! I'm not a hugger!"

"Why?" Jocu asked, now looking at her out of half-closed eyes.

"B-Because I'm just not." Raven said, now looking away shyly. Jocu chuckled and walked over to her and brushed her hair from her face.

"Listen. I know you don't know me, but a girl like you should smile more. Especially now! This holiday is about your greatest hero of all so surely you want to celebrate it!" Jocu smiled, now snapping his fingers and her signature dark blue cape was changed to a beautiful light pink. Raven's eyes looked surprised, but her cheeks began blushing. Deep down, pink was her favorite color!

"There…I like that color better," Jocu winked.

"Y-you really like it?" Raven asked honestly. She was beginning to enjoy this new being more and more. She chuckled as he ran a hand over her cheek.

"Now then, how about going out there and spending some time with your friends?" Jocu smirked, now hearing them prepare for the holiday.

"Well, I…" Raven started.

"C'mon…" Jocu laughed, now teasing her with his tail. She began swatting at it and then began giggling as he tickled her stomach and kissed her forehead where her stone was. Raven began giggling even more and that shocked her! Her? Giggling?! Miracles did happen!

"Heeheeheeheeheeheehee, stahahap it!" she laughed.

"I love those giggles, now come here," Jocu smiled, now pulling her to him and tickling her waist.

Raven burst out into more laughter and Jocu couldn't help but chuckle. He loved it and her laughter as well. After a few moments, he stopped and placed a hand on her face.

"You're a beautiful girl Raven. Never forget that," he whispered, now opening the door to her room and leading her out in the hallway. But as the others came around the corner, Jocu disappeared.

"Woah! Raven! I love that color!" Starfire smiled, now flying over and hugging her.

"We all do! Nice look!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Let's go and enjoy this wonderful day guys!" Robin grinned.

"Right on!" Cyborg added.

"Thanks. A friend helped me with this," Raven smiled, now giggling as an invisible tail tickled her ears.

Within a few moments, they all headed out to enjoy the holiday as a team and a family.

As they began their Easter egg hunt, Beast Boy stared at the eggs he collected in his basket. "Why are eggs such a big deal on Easter."

"The answer is simple, Beast Boy." said Starfire. "Easter is the time the greatest man to exist rose from the dead and gave life to everyone and created everything. And at Easter time, the egg is a traditional symbol of life."

Beast Boy smiled. "Yeah, you're right. That does make sense when you think about it."

"Another reason why I love Easter." said Robin.

Raven hugged herself with her light pink cloak. "Me too. It's a celebration of life."

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it and Happy Easter!**

 **newbienovelistRD: I sure did! I hope you liked my little touch at the end! Happy Easter, guestsurprise! And Happy Easter to everyone!**


End file.
